YGOX: Prince of Slaves
by Sonic Remix
Summary: AU, Crossover, YGOX. The beginning of how Yami and Sonic met. Its NOT how you'd think it would of began! Second Chance Shipping Yami x Sonic, rape, slavery.


**"Prince of Slaves"  
**_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

_Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are © and ™ 1991-2006 Sega - Sonic Team (Happy 15th, Sonic!)_

_Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi!)

* * *

_

_Author's Note: As you may of guessed, we're back with another YGOX related story! This time, its beginnings as we explore the birth of Yami and Sonic's relationship! And the dark beginning are NOT as they seem. Those who have read YGOX will be suprised how Sonic and Yami met, so without further notice: Prince of Slaves.

* * *

_

It was one of those long days, where the prince Sonic had been forced to leave the city he had to protect. The dark rogue Shadow had been spotted in the nearby Great Forest, and Sonic had to hunt him down. His 'bodyguards', which he considered more as friends, scouted ahead, seeing if they coupld pick up Shadow's trail. Emerald eyes watched the area around him carefully as he followed behind his guards. Ahead of Sonic, a red echidna had trailed behind a human creature that had blonde hair, puppy-like ears and a long dog tail. Violet eyes watched him carefully from the branches. The blonde and sniffed about, before picking up a trail, taking off in a direction. Knuckles watched him for a moment, making sure the direction wasn't towards his party.

Tails flew up at that moment to join Knuckles on the branch. "What do we go?"

"We head for the deeper forest. There are humans near."

"Humans? In this part of the forest? I thought the borders were further north than here."

"I thought so as well. We'd best move."

The sound of revving ATVs were heard from somewhere in the forest. Tails gasped.

"Lets move fast!"

As they had gotten down to warn the prince, a yelp sounded, and the blonde human cross came running into the clearing, running PAST the Mobian search team, deathly afraid of something.

Violet eyes narrowed slightly. "Lets get going!"

ATVs with humans hollaring and whooping it up came shooting past, spying the animal creatures and began to circle them, some passed up to capture the blonde human creature cross. Knuckles growled and got into a fighting stance. Nets shot out, to capture the whole search team, including Sonic himself! Sonic was clawing at the nets now as he tried to escape.

The humans continued to circle around them, grabbing the nets and hoisting them onto the back of the ATVs. "BACK TO THE DEN! THE KING WILL WANT THIS NEWS!"

Knuckles and Sonic were trying to breath though the nets.

One of the humans radioed ahead back to their base. "Sir? You and the king will be pleased to hear we have captured the Mobian prince and his bodyguards."

"You what?"

"We have the prince and his bodyguards. They were found in the Great Forest."

"Excellent, make sure to clean them up and get them decent to present to the king."

"Yes sir." Another radioed in to the base. "Sir, we've captured one of those human crossbreeds. I-I think its a Terrian."

"Really? Send him to the labs."

"Yes sir!"

--------------

Deep into the forest, were what looked like the old ruins of a city. Many Mobians knew this as the former kingdom of Mobotropolis, before the Great War had wiped it away. Now they carried Sonic and the others there, travelling through the old courtyard towards the palace itself.

"Why are they taking us here...?"

They headed inside the old ruined palace, and travelled down dug out tunnels. When they came out, what they saw was amazing. It was a virtual underground CITY, large and vast, and populated with people of all sorts. Humans. Sonic's eyes were wide in disbelief.

-------------

A building in the city of the city spiraled up to a point, and inside it, a human teenager with spikey tri-colored hair stared out looking over the city. "So many people in the old kingdom...dead...I never thought the Hidden City would be the last human settlement on Mobius..." The teen looked back to a tall brunette human behind him. "And you say the viris cannot survive this far south?"

"Thats correct."

He sighed. "Those damn Mobians. I hate them. I hate ALL of them."

"Then you would be pleased to know that their prince and his guards were captured by the slavers recently."

The teen turned, smirking ever so slightly, ruby eyes dancing with thoughts. "Really now?"

"They also captured a terrian who I'm having sent to the labs."

"Ah, the rare Terrians, the ones who took neither side of the war."

The brunette nodded slightly. "If you wish you can have the Mobian prince as your very slave to do with as you wish."

The teen licked his lips at the very thought. "Yes, the Mobian prince. I can humilate him and make him suffer for all our people endured."

"The slavers will present their catch during the evening court."

"Very well. Tonight we shall have a festival. A celebration, to mark one step closer for our kind to be free."

"I will perpare the festival then."

----------------

That night, everyone was out and about, heading for the town festival, as an annoucement was to be made there. Seto, the brunette human priest, watched the gathering quietly. The tri-colored hair king came out, wearing his best black leathers as he sat on his throne, waving for the festivities to begin.

"Shall you have the slavers come with their goods, my lord?"

"Yes. I wish to see the prince that will be mine."

Nodding, Seto called for the slavers. Sonic and the others were shoved forward, presented before the court. The king sat up immeditely as he layed eyes on Sonic below. Black tipped ears were folded back, the hedgehog glaring angerly at the human.

"Mobians! I am King Yami, ruler of the Human colonies. Consider yourselves our prisioners." The crowd cheered.

Knuckles merely growled in challenge.

Yami then stepped down and approached the blue hedgehog. "And you must be the Mobian Prince."

Sonic's ears were folded back as he glared at him.

He circled around Sonic, interested. "Yes, you shall be the most interesting to...talk...to..."

"Fat chance."

Yami waved to the guards. "Take this one to my room immeditely. I wish to talk to him in private."

Seto watched as the guards took the struggling hedgehog away before looking down at the echidna and fox. "What of those two, my lord?"

Yami looked at the two before snorting. "Put them to work."

A faint smirk appeared. "I'm sure the red one will work best within one of the mines. The fox... Why not give him to the whore house?"

Yami chuckled. "Very well then."

Seto gave a nod and the guards seprated the two to take them to their new homes. Yami, in the meantime, left the part to head to his room, looking forward to dealing with the Mobian king himself.

---------

The hedgehog was left bound within the room, the guards having made sure he couldn't destroy anything or escape

Yami looked at the hedgehog from where he had entered the room, licking his lips. "Absolutely amazing.."

Ears folded back tightly against his skull as Sonic glared at the human.

Yami picked Sonic up by the scruff of his neck and layed him on the bed. "I don't know how it could be that I can hate Mobians so, yet still find you unusually attractive."

"What!"

"You heard me. You're a prince no longer, but my personal slave." Yami got on the bed, hovering over the hedgehog.

Emerald went wide now as he started to understand and began to struggle against his bindings. It started by lips pressing against his forcefully. Ears as flat as possible he tried to kick him away. Hands grabbed Sonic's feet as he pressed in more to the kiss. Sonic started to smell something exotic coming off the other male. It was a mix of orange spice and cinnamin. Sonic growled into the kiss, trying to warn him to leave him alone. Yami moved and nipped at Sonic's neck, as his body pinned Sonic's down, hands roaming.

"Stop it... Let me go!"

"Not a chance." A hand came between Sonic's legs and groped.

Emerald eyes went completly wide in reaction before struggling wildly. Yami used his body and free hand to keep Sonic pinned while he groped between Sonic's legs. Sonic was desprate to escape now. Yami nipped at Sonic's neck again in a dominative manner. The hedgehog actually hissed at the human in warning. Holding down Sonic completely now, he responded by grinding against Sonic's groin.

"Stop it!"

"No." He nipped at Sonic's neck again, grinding into him.

The hedgehog was still struggling, wanting badly to get away. Yami started to undressed, and within a moment of calmness, Sonic got a chance to see Yami's body...and it stunned him. The speedster was staring at him, a mixture of dread and surprise showing on his face. Yami layed down against his body, pressing up against him as he bucked against his opening. Sonic was recoiling away now. Yami nipped at Sonic's neck again before plunging into his opening. The hedgehog screamed in reaction to the intrusion. Yami thrusted a few times, holding onto the hedgehog, pounding into him, panting. Small tears showed at the corners of Sonic's eyes as he struggled to get away still, not at all liking it. Yami sat up, gripping the hedgehog's body as he fucked him, until he hit his sweet spot. The hedgehog tensed up completly at the unfamiler sensation. Yami pounded into it again. Sonic made a weird cry this time in reaction. Now curious, Yami pounded into Sonic again. Again, Sonic gave the cry, emerald eyes tightly closed in humiliation. Yami smirked ever so slightly, and continued pounding into him. It didn't take much before Sonic was aroused, feeling completly ashamed.

"Mmm...oh yes...that's so good...so beautiful..." Hands ran across Sonic's chest and stomach as he pounded.

A whimper escaped finally as Sonic released. Yami panted as he came into Sonic. Hard. A shudder ran though the hedgehog in reaction to the feeling, a slow tear trailing down his cheek. When Yami collasped, he wrapped his arms around Sonic, and held him like a teddybear. Sonic was trembling, silent tears trailing.

--------------

Morning came, and Sonic woke to find himself enveloped in warmness, and the sweet scent of orange spice and cinnamin. Reluctantly, Sonic allowed his eyes to open. What Sonic saw was durasticly different from the monster that had him last night. The human that held him looked...almost innocent, small...a stark contrast from the red-eyed evil that raped him last night. He almost looked...sad. Sonic frowned a bit before trying to squirm loose without waking him. Sonic was able to get loose, but the human pressed into the missing warmth with a small mumble. Ears twitching, the hedgehog scurried out of the room.

As Sonic hurried downstairs, he heard two people talking. A female human spoke to the tall brunette. "I peeked in on the king to see how well he was doing this morning. He seemed to sleep a bit better with the new slave. Though I'm worried what will happen if they don't connect with each other..."

"Things will work out as they come."

"I hope so. The king really needs someone he can love. I know he's been giving into his darker side ever since the loss of his lover, and I'm worried that will push the slave away." She looked down. "The king really needs him though...doesn't he?"

"He needs someone thats all I can say."

Sonic was then grabbed by the guard. "CAUGHT YA, little runt!"

A furious snarl emerged from the hedgehog as he attacked the guard. Sonic was thrown against the wall and the guard picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Ears flattened completely as Sonic growled, emerald eyes furious.

Sonic was thrown again, only to be caught by a pair of warm arms. And that familiar scent. "WHOA! Stop right there, guard! This is NOT how you will treat my slave!"

Sonic was still growing, trying to get loose.

Yami held onto Sonic rightly, mumbling in Sonic's ear. "You. Calm down." He glared at the guard. "You, that was the last mistake you'll make!"

The fighting stopped, but Sonic continued to growl.

"But sir-!"

Yami whistled. "Seto!"

"You called my lord?"

Yami nodded towards the guard. "He's fired. See that he collects his belongings and leaves the palace."

The brunette bowed slightly. "As you wish. Would you also like a collar and leash for him?"

"Might make things easier."

Nodding, he left to get everything done.

Yami looked straight into Sonic's eyes. "I should of know you'd run away."

Sonic merely glared back at him in challange.

Yami merely glared back, not even flinching. "You really need to calm yourself, hedgehog."

Sonic snorted slightly in reaction, like hell he would! Yami headed to his throne and sat down, waiting for his priest to return. He held Sonic in his lap as he did. It didn't take long before the brunette returned, a golden collar with a matching chain leash.

Yami smiled. "Thank you." He put it around Sonic's neck and held onto him.

The hedgehog had his ears completly flat at having a collar around his neck. Yami held Sonic in his lap, and a hand began to stroke at his fur. After awhile the speedster actually started to calm. Yami sighed as he held Sonic in his arms, and breakfast was brought to them. A cup of fruit was brought for Sonic, and a regular breakfast for Yami. A look of annoyance showed on Sonic's face at how small a breakfast he got. Yami himself realized his breakfast was too big, and offered his 'pet' some bites from his plate. Grumbling in annoyance, Sonic accepted the bits. Yami grinned and after breakfast held him as hands roamed Sonic's body absently, quite a few times groping him. Ears had gone flat now at the feelings, growling each time. Yami ignored him, just continuing anyway as he held him and read over papers. Something Sonic remembered having to do at home. Sonic began to squirm now, trying to get down. Yami just held onto him tightly, massaging between his legs as he held him. This time, Sonic bit him to make him stop.

Yami winced hard at the bite. "Oh stop that, I'm not hurting you."

"Then stop touching me!"

"What's wrong with that? I'm not hurting you."

"I don't like it!"

Yami smirked cheekily. "Then why do you respond so well to it?" He rubbed at Sonic's groin pointedly.

An angry snarl emerged in reaction as Sonic tried to bite again. Lips caught Sonic's mouth before they could bite, suprising the hedgehog with a sweet taste. Both ears went up in reaction. The kiss was gentle, as a hand trailed up to stroke his fur softly. Confusion caused him to remain still. Yami broke the kiss after a moment, before going back to his paperwork, letting his hand keep busy roaming Sonic's body. Still not liking being touched, Sonic tried to squirm away again. Yami kept at it, never giving up, before the paperwork was finally finished. Sonic was growling again as he tried to get away.

Yami just held onto him with both arms, leaning in and whispering in his ear, rocking him. "Shhh...shhh..."

Grumbling in pure annoyance, Sonic only continued to squirm. Yami continued to do what he could to calm the hedgehog down. Gradually, Sonic sulked. Finally Yami just pet his fur like a pet, as he took up the day to listen as humans came in to present plans and problems to the king. Once again, Sonic grumbled, still sulking. Once again, Yami's hand went down to grope between Sonic's legs. Again. Sonic tensed up instantly with a warning growl. Yami ignored Sonic and tended to his duties, his hand groping and grabbing between his legs still. Fed up now, Sonic again bit the human.

Yami flinched and waited till the person he was talking to was gone before he slapped Sonic upside the head. "CUT that out, I'm not hurting you!"

"Then stop touching me!" Sonic was nearly shrieking.

"Its NOT hurting you."

"Its uncomfortable!"

"Only because you keep pulling away!"

"Thats because I don't want to be touched!"

"I'm not hurting you!"

"It hurts my pride!"

"Your pride is what keeps you from enjoying anything."

"I DON'T WANT TO ENJOY IT!"

"Afraid?"

Emerald eyes glared at him in fury at the question.

Yami smirked. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything! I know what I want and I do NOT want your hands on me!"

"Well then, how about a bet?"

Sonic merely glared at him.

"Stop fighting and let me give you this. If you don't enjoy it one bit, I'll let you go. But if you enjoy it, you have to stop fighting me."

"What kind of bet is that!"

"One that determines whether you're better off with me, or free."

"And if I refuse?"

"Guess we'll continue to run this all day, making us both uncomfortable, wouldn't it?"

Ears merely folded flat at that.

"What do you say then?"

"Fine."

Yami smirked. "Good." Hands trailed down his body, massaging at him.

The hedgehog remained tense though, ears still flat as he tried to keep from wanting to bite him.

Yami massaged at his body for a while, smirking. He knew before the day was over, the hedgehog would be crying his name. Fingers kneaded deeply into skin. Slowly, Sonic began to relax to the massage. Fingers trailed downward, working their way between Sonic's legs and massaging. Again, Sonic tensed up completly. Yami massaged between his legs for the longest time, working into sensitive areas expertly. Sonic's ears were still flattened, not sure he liked it. Yami wasn't about to give up, continuing to massage into senstive areas between his legs. Very slowly, Sonic started to relax again, Yami smiled. Ever so slighty as he worked at getting the hedgehog aroused. A faint whisper of a whine escaped. Deeper fingers worked, smiling ever so slightly. Emerald eyes began to close as he began to respond.

Yami started to speak softly to him, to encourage him. "There you go...that's it..." He ran a thumb over his arousal.

Once again, Sonic went tense.

Yami moved it, lightly and slowly, teasing his arousal. "Shhh...shhh..."

Black tipped ears were folding back and perking at times, uncertainty showing clearly. Yami smiled as he continued to rub and tease at his arousal, his other hand massaging under it and kneeding deeply. Sonic jerked slightly.

Yami smiled, laying a kiss to his ear. "There you go." He continued what he was doing, teasing him, wanted to raise his pleasure as high as possible without letting him release.

The hedgehog was starting to tremble slightly at the sensations he felt.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Yami teased as he rubbed his arousal, massaging him.

Sonic merely whined slightly at the question.

"If you want more, just tell me...it can get much better if you ask..." He massaged and stroked him.

Sonic began to squirm slightly now, he didn't want to ask and admit losing.

Yami kissed at his ear softly, massaging and stroking, and he held him close like a teddy, burying his face into Sonic's quills. "Oh, but you smell so nice..."

Eyes closed, Sonic finally began to pant slightly. Yami nuzzled his cheek slightly, never giving up, so perfectly skilled in his caresses. Gradually, a faint begging whimper escaped.

"Do you want it? Do you want more?"

Very slowly, Sonic nodded.

"Alright.." Yami kissed at his ear as his hand began to jack Sonic off.

A faint cry escaped at the feeling.

"You like that?" Yami worked him off more.

Once again, Sonic nodded.

"Good...good...see...its okay..." Yami kissed at his cheek softly as he jacked him off, before softly kissing at his lips.

Tears of defeat slowly trailed down Sonic's cheek as he gave up. Yami continued to kiss him as he stepped up the play, thumbing and massaging the tip of his arousal. Sonic shuddered slightly at the sensation it triggered. Yami broke the kiss, nipping at his neck in domination. Gasping slightly for breath, the hedgehog was still trembling. Yami held the trembling hedgehog in his arms, giving his arousal a good squeeze. A final cry emerged in reaction as it triggered Sonic's release.

Yami smiled and held Sonic in his arms completely now, nuzzling him. "There you go."

Eyes still closed, Sonic continued to tremble, silent tears still making paths down his cheeks.

-------------

This went on for days, the raping and molesting, Yami using Sonic every chance he got. The blue hedgehog stopped speaking after awhile, trying to adjust. Despite the rapings, the king had been considerably careful not to hurt the hedgehog too much, feeding him reguarly, and oftentimes cuddling him as much as possible. Sonic thrived for the cuddling, the small comforts he was given at times. As Sonic stayed with Yami, the better he got to know him. Yami was a kind and understanding king, who always did his best to help people. But when he saw an injustice, he was MEAN, making sure that the offenders would never violate his word or law again. Emerald eyes watched quietly from wherever he was at, either on Yami's lap or curled up on a nearby cushion. Yami always took care of Sonic, and by the end of the month, he kept Sonic clean and brushed and beautiful. Currently, he was napping on a nearby cushion while Yami dealt with court. After the day was over, a hand reach down to stroke Sonic's soft quills, to wake him up. A gentle purr began to emerge as Sonic stirred.

Yami smirked at him. "Let's go to bed."

Blinking sleepily, Sonic stretched before getting to his feet obediantly. Yami smiled and led him to the bedroom, making sure to lock it so no one would disturb them. Still sleeply, Sonic headed for the bed, curling up. Yami curled up with him, kissing his lips. Obedently, Sonic returned it, snuggling close.

"Sonic..."

"Master...?"

Yami rubbed at his cheek. "...do you hate me? Honestly."

Quietly, Sonic shook his head, he had stopped hating him a while ago.

Yami smiled softly. "Good...because right now...I need a friend...if you'll be mine..."

Confusion showed on Sonic's face slightly as he looked up at him.

Yami looked at him, kissing his forehead. "You may be my slave...but I'd feel better to know if you'd be my friend too..."

Unable to help himself, Sonic's ears perked up.

Yami smiled at seeing his ears perk up, finding that so cute.

"...your friend...?"

"Yes..."

Slowly, a smile began to form.

Yami smiled back. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Quietly, Sonic nodded.

"Good..." Yami kissed his lips. "I guess that means we're making progress together.

The hedgehog returned the kiss easily.

END


End file.
